Reflections of The Past
by Yukizora
Summary: Ch.6 - revived from the dead - The unforgettable past...The unmistakable present...And the unpredictable future of the sorceress, Rinoa Heartilly. What held in her past? What had she become in the future...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
My life... It's been rather interesting and sad... I am now taking you back to my past to see and learn what my life has been. The pain... It had always been inside me... It's so strong... I can still feel it...  
  
"Isn't she adorable?" My mom held me in her arms, caressing my face with her soft, silky hand.  
  
"Of course she is. What shall we name her?" Dad grabbed a chair and sat beside mom.  
  
"I don't know. But it has to be a special name." Mom said, remaining that beautiful smile of hers.  
  
Yes I was born. On March the third at the city Deling. It was a beautiful sunny day of Spring. The birds were chirping outside the window as if they were as happy as my parents were. I was the only child of the famous pianist - Julia Heartilly, and the head of the Galbadian army - General Caraway. I loved my parents very much. They had always been there for me; they always looked after me.  
  
"Hmm... How is 'Rinoa'?" Mom removed her auburn eyes away from me and looked at dad who was busy making me laugh.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. Shall we name her 'Rinoa' then?"  
  
"I think it's very special name for our baby." Mom replied, so there I was. Rinoa Caraway, a chubby yet cute baby with raven hair and a pair of sparkling auburn eyes that always had happiness inside them. I can never forget that day. The day that my mom had brought me to this world full of joy and happiness, yet sorrow and pain filled with darkness.  
  
I grew up in the love of everyone around me. Especially my mom. She had been looking after me a lot more than any other person. My dad always had army business to take care of, he never told me what he does. He said it was all too complicated for me to understand. I was young and didn't put anymore thought to that.  
  
Mom had to play the piano for guests in a very famous hotel in Deling - Galbadia Hotel. That's where my mom's life had been settled before she met my dad. Often, she'd play this familiar tune. I was three years old, I liked that song very much.  
  
"Mom, why do you play this song all the time?" I would ask my mom as she plays the piano.  
  
"Because it's a song for someone who is very special to me." She smiled at me but her fingers never stopped playing the beautiful tune.  
  
"Is it me? Am I special to you?"  
  
"Of course you are." Mom turned her attention back to the piano.  
  
The beautiful song ended with a soft pitch on 'A' from the treble clef. Loud applause and cheering came from the crowd. I stood beside mom as she bowed to the audience. I was so proud to be mom's little girl.  
  
Two years went by so quickly. I've grown up even more. It was the third of March, my fifth year birthday. I always celebrated my birthday with my parents and all my friends. It was a fine evening. The music in the ballroom was very soothing. The decorations were fantastic. In the middle of the room stood my mom in her favourite gown. A dark red dress that hang down her body with thin straps at the back. She looked gorgeous. In front of her was big cake with 5 blue candles on top of it with glowing flames on it. Swaying in front of my eyes. I walked toward my mom as she took my hand and took me to the piano as she started playing my favourite tune.  
  
"I composed this song for someone who was very special for me. It's called 'Eyes On Me'. I believe you will find your special someone, too." Mom told me as I gazed at her fingers as it flew across the shiny keys on the grand piano.  
  
"Mom, where's dad?" I suddenly remember one thing was missing. Dad, he wasn't there. He promised to be at all my birthday parties, this one was no exception.  
  
"Dad had to take care of some business and couldn't make it tonight. But don't worry, he'll be back with a nice surprise for you." Mom assured me as I rested my head on her arm. My life seemed so perfect. I thought I was a very lucky girl to get such a nice family. But the thought got into my head a bit too early...  
  
The door flung open as it slammed against the wall. Screams and gunshots were heard. I turned around to see what was going on. People started to run away, some was not lucky enough to escape the cruel fate and died under the shots. My eyes grew wider as three men in black walked toward my mom and I with guns in their hands and a smile on their faces. A smile that frightened me, a smile that made me scream.  
  
"So I guess you guys are related to that worthless Caraway huh?" The man in the middle smirked as he patted my head and looked at mom.  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" I backed away from the man. Something about him told me that his appearance was going to bring great disaster.  
  
"Well well well little girl. Missed your daddy? Aww isn't he so mean. How can he miss your birthday party?" The man knelt down and put his face closer to mine as he shot the cake. The candles collapsed. Flames started to make its way down the wooden table. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. The last thing I remembered was the man hit me with his gun and I blacked out.  
  
"Stop!" I heard mom yell in a distance after a while. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want you and your pretty girl. Caraway is winning at the war, and there's no way we'd stand and watch him celebrate his victory." I heard the man say something like that.  
  
"I'll.. I'll go with you, but leave my daughter out of this, she has nothing to do with it!" Mom said to the man.  
  
"Leave the girl behind? That's a joke."  
  
"Hey why do we need the girl anyway? She doesn't know anything." Another man added into the conversation.  
  
"NEVER QUESTION MY ORDERS! ORDERS.... ORDERS...." The man's sentence repeated itself in my head as my head started to hurt.  
  
"Please, I beg you. She's so young and innocent, she has nothing to do with all of this!" I opened my eyes as I saw mom knelt down in a blur.  
  
"Well I guess we could leave the girl. Okay you have my words, we'll leave the girl but you have to come with us." The man suddenly went soft.  
  
"I just want to talk to my daughter for the last time. I know this is going to be our last moment together..." Mom made her way toward me.  
  
"Rinoa?" Mom shook me and I opened my eyes.  
  
"Mom? Where are they taking you?"  
  
"Somewhere. Somewhere far away. You just be a good girl promise me never use violence as the solution to problems. I will always be with you wherever I go." My mom kissed me on the forehead as the three men took her away. She turned around and took a last glance at me.  
  
"Mom!" I ran after them outside my mansion. There I saw mom step into a black car as she looked at me again and from her lips I saw it spelt "I love you." And removed her eyes to the to sky full of stars and her lips looked like it said somewhat similar to "Good-bye, La...." The car drove out of my sight. I sat there and cried for what seemed eternal to me. I knew that crying wouldn't save my mom, so I went back into the mansion. The party was crashed. I never got to make my wish and blow the candles. I lit the candles with the fire burning on the table and made my wish.  
  
"I will save mom from those guys!" I stood there looking at the fire as a maid came from behind.  
  
"Miss Rinoa! You must leave!" She pulled me away from the fire.  
  
"Mia," was the maid's name, "Do you know where mom kept dad's cell phone number? I need to call him."  
  
"Yes Miss Rinoa. I believe it's in Mrs. Caraway's drawer." I quickly ran to mom's room and found a paper with dad's number on it. I never used a phone. I picked it up and just dialed the numbers for I thought that's what the numbers on the phone are for. A man's voice came.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad? It's Rinoa!"  
  
"Rinoa? Why are you calling me, shouldn't you be at your birthday party? Sorry I won't make it...."  
  
"They took mom!" I cut off dad in a hurry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some men dressed in black came and took mom!!!" Was all I said to dad. I was so scared and nervous, I didn't know to put it a way for make it clear for him. But it seemed like he understood me.  
  
"Rinoa are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I am. Can you save mom? Please dad?" I begged dad, it seems as if it was dad's fault that they took mom away since they mentioned something about dad.  
  
"Okay Rinoa. Be safe." Dad said in a hurry and hanged up the phone.  
  
"Phew... Mom's going to be okay! But why did she say that she's going to somewhere very far?" I collapsed on mom's bed as a relieve came from me.  
  
"After mom and dad come back, I'll have them make me another party!" I pouted as I lied on mom's bed and fell asleep... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The last thing I remembered was me calling dad for help to save my mom. Few days passed, neither dad or mom had came back. Mia took care of me. She was a very loyal servant to the Caraway family.  
  
Another day passed, I began to worry. Where's mom and dad? Why aren't they back yet?  
  
"Miss Rinoa! Miss Rinoa!" I heard Mia screaming in the hallway. I quickly went out of mom's bedroom. I slept on mom and dad's bed for the past few days.  
  
"Mia, what is it?" I asked as she panted for air.  
  
"Sir...Sir..Sir Caraway....is..." Mia coughed a few words as she caught for air.  
  
"Dad's back?" My eyes widen with happiness.  
  
Mia nodded.  
  
"Yes! Dad's back! Dad's back!!!" I went to the front gate and greeted dad with a huge hug. I got a kiss on the forehead in return.  
  
"Dad! You're finally back!"  
  
"Yes I am. Have you been a good girl?" Dad asked as we walked inside the mansion.  
  
"Of course!" I said proudly, but then I stopped as I realized only dad came back. "Dad.... Where's mom?"  
  
"M-mom?" Dad's voice got soft all of a sudden, and ignored my question.  
  
"Yeah mom. Did you save mom from those men?" I stopped walking and dragged dad's sleeve for his response.  
  
"Mom's not coming back." Dad answered me as he knelt down as tears started to trail down his face.  
  
"Not coming back? What do you mean? She has to! She has to make it up to my party!" I didn't understand the meaning and the pain in those words.  
  
"Mom went to somewhere far away from where we are. But she'll always be with us." Dad said the exact same thing mom did on the night the men took her.  
  
"Why did she left me? She doesn't want me anymore?" I started crying as the thought came to my mind.  
  
"Take care of Miss Rinoa." Dad commanded Mia as he went to his room and for the first time, locked it.  
  
"Come Miss Rinoa. It's time for your lessons." Mia took my hand.  
  
"Mia? Do you know what happened to mom?" I asked Mia as I saw she wiped away a tear that was going to fall down her cheek.  
  
"Miss Rinoa, you're late for your lessons." Mia tried to change the topic, but I knew she was hiding something.  
  
"No Mia. Tell me, if you don't I'll tell dad and you'll be fired!" I stopped walking, demanding Mia to tell me. I left Mia with no choice but to tell me.  
  
"Yes Miss Rinoa... Mrs.Caraway was taken by the enemy of Mr.Caraway at war...." Mia began the painful story of the loss of my mom. She acknowledged me that after dad found out mom was kidnapped he sent an army to save mom right away. The bad guys knew they couldn't win, so they sacrificed themselves and caused a car crash purposely and all died, including my mom. My eyes widen as tears watered my face. I started crying out loud after what Mia told me.  
  
It seems as if dad heard my cry, he opened the door and saw a crying me and a Mia trying to comfort me.  
  
"Mom! Mom why did you go with them? Mom!" I cried out for mom.  
  
"What's this?" Dad heard my cry and knew Mia had told me everything. "Mia! How dare you tell Miss Rinoa without my permission! You will take punishment of this, do you not know Miss Rinoa is not ready to take the fact?" I heard dad yell angrily at Mia.  
  
"Yes, Sir Caraway. I will take the punishment." Mia saluted.  
  
"Do you know what the punishment is?" Dad asked Mia, almost testing if she knew all the rules at the Caraway's Mansion.  
  
"Yes... I will give up my life for not keeping a 'Caraway family secret'." Mia said softly.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL MIA!" I cried out loud, the least thing I wanted was more killing.... more death.... more darkness.  
  
Mia started to make her way to her room. I ran after her and tried to stop her. "Mom's death was not your fault Mia! Dad, mom didn't die because of her!! You can't kill her!" I yelled out to dad who stood there with a very angry look on his face.  
  
"NEVER QUESTION MY ORDERS RINOA CARAWAY!" Dad yelled to me which made me quiet. I had no choice but to let Mia go. By then I knew I hated violence. I hated war. I hated death and the feeling of loosing someone whom meant a lot to you. Those words from dad seemed so familiar to me. It was the exact same thing the man had said when he kidnapped mom. I ran to my room and slammed the door.  
  
"Mom died because of dad. If dad never went to the war, mom wouldn't have been taken away. It's all his fault! Now he want to kill Mia for something he did! He killed mom! He killed.... mom. War.... I will never forgive him for that!" I said to myself as I threw myself on my bed. Starting then, the hatred toward violence and my dad had always been inside me. I promised that I'd do anything to stop wars from happening. I've once lived through the painful experience of loosing someone I really loved, the terrifying scene before my own eyes when killing was performed. I swore that I'll never forgive dad for this and I'll do anything to stop wars and violence from happening.  
  
Years went by, I've had lot of vocal arguments with dad. He thought I'd got over the fact about mom's death. But little did he know that it sank into my heart like a long sharp blade. The pain... It never fades away... It never disappeared... It never will.  
  
I learned more about dad's so called "business" as I grew up. Many times I've asked him to stop wars. No matter which side wins, death is inevitable. Some people will tear themselves apart for their love ones' loss. Death is not something you can just forget and put it at the back of your head. Dad just simply said that I was still all too young to understand these. I was 15 years old. I do learn from my tutor. I told my dad I wasn't young anymore, I know what killing can lead to, and it's not a beautiful thing. Dad just said that sometimes, you have to sacrifice. Even if it meant to lose someone you love forever. Death is inevitable and so is war. I didn't like my dad's idea about war. I remember once we had a big argument about the topic.  
  
"Dad! War causes nothing but pain and death. Behind the victory, there's a sad story too. Why not try to talk through the problem instead of starting wars?" I yelled to dad who just finished a meeting with his colleagues about starting a war to defend for the Galbadian army.  
  
"Rinoa you don't understand. Somethings just can't be solved through vocal discussions." Dad was having his back turned to me.  
  
"Did you ever tried? No. So how do you know? When you start a war, I believe you've heard much more screams and shots more than I have. You've seen more dead bodies lying there without a grave more than I have. Why not stop all of this when you can? Why not take the chance? Even if it is mere, but you always have to try your best!"  
  
"Rinoa, you're too young for all of this. You don't know the true meaning of war."  
  
"Yes I do. War is a painful thing. It kills innocent people who have nothing to do with it! That's not fair! Not fair to those innocent people and the ones who really care for them..." I thought of the horrible night with mom ten years ago.  
  
"Thinking about your mom again?" It was as if my dad was reading my mind.  
  
"Mom... she died because of your stupid war! When are you going to get all of this through your head! Your war killed your wife and my mom! You've went through the pain of the apathetic result of war too!" I yelled out loud, wishing that the loss of mom would awake my dad from his mistakes. But dad didn't say anything; he just stood there.  
  
"You killed mom! You .... you killed mom... If it wasn't for you, mom would still be alive, we'd still be a happy family. You made me grew up without a mother's love unlike every other child has. How can you do this to me and yourself?!"  
  
"Rinoa, I've heard enough. Your mom's loss couldn't be helped! If it means peace to our country, I'm willing to sacrifice. Even if it's someone who means a lot to me. And I did try to save her. I didn't want her to die either."  
  
"Nonsense! That's all a bunch of BS!" I yelled at my dad in that kind of language for the first time. Dad got really angry with me.  
  
"Rinoa Caraway!!! Don't you dare talking to me like that! Where are your manners?! No matter you like it or not, I am your legal father. And as long as I'm alive, you will not talk to me like that!"  
  
"You're not my dad! You killed my mom! My dad is someone who loves me and my mom very much. Not a cold blooded creature!"  
  
"RINOA GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS! NOW!" Dad turned around to face me, his face was all red. His hand had rolled up to a fist that was shaking intensively. I really hated my dad for not listening to me. I don't want to stay with him anymore. I walked up to my room and locked my door. I started crying as the loss of mom came to me again. By then I knew me and dad were never going to get along. Then I knew I wasn't going to just sit around and watch wars taking away more people's lives. I'm going to have my own resistance! I know all on my lonesome wouldn't do much help but at least I'll try. I'll try to stop this killing! I'm leaving here, this place is no longer my home. And I am no longer a Caraway... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I wanted to leave this place. I wanted to leave my dad. I had thousands of reasons that I don't want to stay here. The only reason that's keep on pulling me back is my mom. I didn't have anything left of mom for me except a silver necklace for my fourth birthday. I never took it off ever since. I packed some of my stuff, and took a last glance at this big room of mine. Everything was the same, I didn't take much things. I wanted my dad to know that his wars have cost him his wife and pushed away his daughter. I just hoped that someday he would realize that. I sighed as I closed my door.  
  
Servants saluted me as I walked to my parents' room. No one dared to ask me what I was doing with a small bag packed with stuff. They were all too scared, too afraid to wonder. Dad set Mia's death as an example for all servants in the mansion. They were my only friends, they were the only ones I could talk to whenever I'm troubled. They had helped me through so much hard moments in my life. Just thinking about it made me hate my dad even more.  
  
I reached my parents room and opened the door. My dad was off for another meeting like usual. I didn't want to think what the meeting was about. I went in and went to my mom's drawer. Ever since I was 5, no one dared to clean this drawer or touch it. Often I would see my dad sitting in front of this drawer and just stare at it. I knew he missed mom too, but why didn't he want to stop war, that's something I didn't understand.  
  
I put my stuff on the bed behind me and opened my mom's drawer. Everything in it was still organized. There was a picture of the family when I was a little baby. I flipped the picture and saw it said "March 3rd, 1982". It was my birthday. Tears started to trail down my face as I saw that beautiful smile of mom that looked so strange to me for that last time I saw it was ten years ago. She was in her favourite dress. The picture was taken in the piano room. The familiar tune started to play inside my head again. So soothing... and beautiful.... Suddenly it stopped, the horrible scene of my 5th birthday party replayed itself before my eyes. So much screaming, so much blood, so much death. Mom looked at me with a very concerned face and faded away in a blur. Tears started dropping on the picture. I put the picture gently back into the drawer. Then a small shiny object caught my eye. It was a small yet delicate silver ring. I wondered where did that ring came from. It didn't have any decorations to it, but judging by its smoothness, I knew mom wore this ring for a long time. I took off my necklace and place the ring around the silver chain. They looked good together, so I kept the ring.  
  
I looked into the drawer and spotted a piece of folded paper. I wondered what it was. I reached for the paper, it was a letter to someone named Laguna.  
  
Dear Laguna,  
  
How are you doing in your war? I don't know your address, I'm sorry for I can't send this to you. Wherever you are, just be safe okay?  
  
I waited for you for 4 years. But you never came back. I know it can't be helped. I'm not blaming you.  
  
I have good news to tell you. I'm married. I married to the general of the Galbadian army. General Caraway. After you left, he took really good care of me. He's a very good man. He had been there for me through my ups and downs. I think I'm a very lucky woman, don't you?  
  
Also I have given birth to a very lovely child. Her name is Rinoa. I'm so thankful for that. I know that some day she'll grow to be a very well mannered lady. I just wish that you could see her. I want to share my happiness with you.  
  
Not long after you left, I've written a song that I said I'd write. It's called 'Eyes On Me'. Thanks to you, I got the lyrics from the inspiration you gave me. I'm sorry I can't sing this song to you. If we ever meet again, I promise I will sing it for you.  
  
Laguna... I miss you... really really miss you... I just want you to know that wherever you are, my heart will always be with you even if my body can't. I wish you all the best luck, and hopefully I will see you again in my life. I'll be waiting...  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Julia H. Caraway  
  
I was shocked to find that mom had loved someone so much before she met dad. This Laguna guy seemed like he meant a lot to mom. I wondered what's the story behind this about mom and Laguna. I searched in the drawer hoping to find a picture of him. But all I found was an envelope under the letter that said "To Laguna". I put the letter in the envelope and made up my mind that if I ever find this Laguna guy, I'll give this to him for mom. It's the only thing I can do for her now.  
  
Mom liked everything clean and simple. Her drawer didn't have much things. I reached for my neck for the ring, and looked at the letter. I'll find Laguna and give this to him, mom. I promise. I carefully closed the drawer, and put the letter in my bag and went to the front door.  
  
I stepped out the front door and took a last glance at this big mansion that I lived for 15 years. Feeling a little reluctant, I said to myself, "Good-bye dad. I'm leaving, and you're never going to see me again." I turned away from the house and headed for the train station.  
  
Hmm... Where should I go? I'm definitely not going to stay here in Deling. I'm going to go somewhere that my dad will never find me in. I asked the guard at the train station which trains were available.  
  
"The train to Timber should be arriving shortly. It's from the West of here." The guard told me.  
  
"Oh. How much is the tickets?"  
  
"3000 gils will do. Do you wish to take the train miss?" The guard asked me.  
  
"Umm Yeah. Thank you." I paid the gils and went on the train.  
  
I stood against the window in the train. Watched the outside world as the train departing and going away from Deling to a new place that I've never been to before. I felt happy to leave this whole thing behind me. I wanted to start a new life, putting all of this past memories behind me. I pondered what Timber would be like, whether I should go there. Maybe it's a peaceful town that don't need resistances. Well, there was really only one way to find out.  
  
"Our next stop is Timber. All passengers please take all your belongs with you. Again, our next stop is Timber. All passengers please take all your belongings with you."  
  
Well, here goes nothing. I thought as I stepped outside the train. It was nothing like Deling. It looked more delighted, although I saw Galbadian soldiers passing by once in a while.  
  
Hmm... Why are there Galbadian soldiers here? I thought to myself as the thought of dad came to my head. Dad... his army took over this place already?  
  
Not knowing where to go, I decided to take a little tour for myself around the town. As I walked around this small town, I paid some attention to the citizens of Timber. Some look as if they're happy with the way things are right now, some just stand in the corner with a frowning face, some are even picking fights with the Galbadian soldiers. I wasn't sure if this was the right place for resistances.  
  
I came across a huge mansion that said "Timber Maniac". My feet were killing me and I was getting frustrated of looking around. Then I a guy standing near "Timber Maniacs" as if waiting for someone. Well, since I'm lost anyway. I'll just go ask for some help. I took a deep breath and walked toward the man.  
  
"Hi, um excuse me?" I asked the man.  
  
"Hi. How can I help you miss?" The guy was wearing a blue cap. Dressed in a yellow waistcoat over a white T-shirt with a pair of black pants.  
  
"Could you tell me where is the hotel in this town?" I asked.  
  
"You go back to where you came from and then make you way..."  
  
"Watts!" The man was cut off by another man running toward him. "Did you find out?"  
  
"I got all the info sir!" Watts seemed like the guy's name. "He's coming next week to Timber sir!"  
  
"He is? That fast?!" I was totally lost of what they were talking about.  
  
"Um excuse me?" I tried to break through their conversation.  
  
"Oh yes. Sorry miss." Watts apologized.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I was interrupting your conversation with Watts. I'm Zone." Zone gave me his hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rinoa Ca.... Rinoa Heartilly." I thought I'd better not give them my real name or the Galbadian soldiers will recognize me and take me back to Deling. "Nice to meet you." I smiled.  
  
"I'm Watts."  
  
"So what are you doing here? You seem new to the place." Zone asked.  
  
How did he know? I was shocked by the man's intelligence.  
  
"Oh why? Because you're carrying a big bag with you." It was as if Zone was reading my mind.  
  
"Oh..." I put my bag on the floor. "Um I... I moved from a place that got taken over by the Galbadians so I thought I'd move to a peaceful place. But it seems like the Galabadians took over this place too." I answered in the best possible way not to reveal where I came from.  
  
"Yeah... You see, Timber was surrounded by beautiful forest before the Galbadians came and took over our place a couple of years ago." Zone said disappointedly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I knew dad and his army were behind all of this. The thought of him just made me mad.  
  
"You see Watts and I created our own resistance. We're the 'Forest Owls'. We want to free Timber from those Galbadians!" The tone and force in Zone's voice got stronger as he finished his sentence. I could tell how much he wanted to free his homeland, but if I were in his position, I'd probably do too.  
  
"But that doesn't really concern you. Almost everyone is a resistance in Timber. They all want to free Timber and hoping that one day Timber will regain its independence!" Zone added.  
  
"Really?" Maybe I should join a resistance in Timber. After all, they need all the help they can get.  
  
"As for the Timber hotel you were asking for miss. It's right down the train station and make your way to the right, then left and you'll see a street with a big building with 'Timber Hotel' on top of it." Watts told me.  
  
"Thank you Watts." I looked back to where I came from, hoping I won't get lost because the sun was settling down.  
  
"Hey if you don't mind, you can stay with us in our base today. It's kind of dangerous for you to stay in a hotel all by yourself. Since not many people goes to the hotel. They all have their secret hide out." Zone invited me. Him and Watts seemed like really nice people, and I trusted them so I nodded to his invitation and thanked them for letting me stay with them.  
  
"What shall we do about our plan sir?" Watts asked Zone as we walked toward the train station.  
  
"Oh yes. Well when General Caraway arrives here next week. We'll have a surprise for him." My eyes widen as I heard what came out of Zone. D- dad.... He's coming here? What's going on?!  
  
A/N: Crappy chapter....=P I couldn't find out how did Rinoa meet Zone/Watts. If anyone knows, please tell me!!! Thanx! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

***This chapter is specially dedicated to 'lake' and everyone who read and reviewed! ^_^;;  
  
  
  
lake: I'm really sorry I made you wait for so long, (and anyone body else who waited so long for this update) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The room was pretty big, filled with box and box of stuff that I've never seen before. It was just a room where Zone and Watts keep their info and files. But since I was living in the same base with them, they said that they would find another room for the boxes.  
  
"Thanks guys. I really appreciate this. I mean we don't even know each other that well." I thanked Zone and Watts. I was really thankful to find such nice people like them.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine. Besides you need all the help you can get when you go to a new place right?" Zone replied, pushing a box out of the door.  
  
"Yeah, no problem!" Watts smiled.  
  
I smiled in return. Maybe I should join their resistance. In a way I'm fighting against war and returning their kindness. I watched as they removed the heavy box out of the room.  
  
"Phew! There, the coast is clear!" Zone joked.  
  
"I'll go get the bed sir!" Watts made his way out of the door.  
  
"Wait up! You can't carry a bed by yourself!" Before I even got to say anything, Zone ran out of the door chasing after Watts in the small yet somewhat heartwarming train.  
  
I put my bag near the doorway, taking a quick glance at this big room. Just a few minutes ago it was filled with dusty boxes, now it's like a totally different room. I liked the difference.. It was totally different from my old room back in Deling. The thought of my old mansion made me depressed, and somehow I... missed him. Oh well, I'm probably just homesick, there's no way I'd ever want to go back to that mansion. I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head.  
  
"Ouch! Watch my foot!" I heard Zone yelled and there was a big thump immediately following him behind me that almost made me jump.  
  
"Sorry Rinoa, didn't mean to scare you." Zone apologized as he and Watts lifted the bed and made their way to a corner in the room.  
  
"There. How do you like the bed Rinoa?" Zone asked as he wiped away a few beads of sweat drops that were making their way down his forehead.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You really didn't have to do this for me. It's not like I'm going to stay for long.." I thanked Zone and Watts sincerely. "I think.." I added quiet enough that no one heard me except myself.  
  
"Well sleep tight tonight! Sorry if the room's a bit dusty and rough. Me and Watts will fix it up for you tomorrow." Zone said as he yawned.  
  
"Thanks guys. You guys should get some rest now. I feel bad for making you guys do all these for me.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's nothin'." Watts finally contributed into the conversation.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then! Good night!" I smiled and picked up my bag as I made my way to this big bed that belonged to me tonight.  
  
"G'night Rinoa." Watts said.  
  
"Good night." Zone and Watts stepped out of the room and started murmuring as they made their way down the train.  
  
I laid myself down on this comfy bed ready to go to sleep and forget about all my problems for a while, but then I heard something.  
  
".. When General Caraway gets here, here's what we're going to do.." I wasn't sure if I was hearing things. I crept out of my bed and stood by the doorway, making an attempt to eavesdrop Zone and Watts' conversation.  
  
"He's bringing his army with him sir!" I heard Watts informed Zone as they stopped walking.  
  
"An army?! That Caraway! That just ruined my plan.. Damn it." Zone exclaimed but he quickly lowered his voice, probably didn't want to wake me up.  
  
"What shall we do then sir?"  
  
"Well you said that he came to negotiate with the citizens of Timber so that we'll surrender to Galbadia right?"  
  
"That's what I heard sir!"  
  
"Well.. He's probably going to make his 'speech' outside of 'Timber Maniacs' so we'll make our move then. Just stand in the crowd and don't move okay?" Zone assigned Watts.  
  
"Yes sir!" Zone and Watts kept on talking and soon they vanished out of my sight.  
  
I gasped softly as I went back into the room. Dad.. He's coming and Zone.. and Watts wants to... wants.. to.. kill him? I couldn't believe what I just heard. Although I didn't like dad's idea about wars and his stubbornness, he was still my dad. I can't sit around knowing that my own dad's going to get killed and not do anything about it! Should I talk to Zone and Watts? Should I tell dad? What if he'll force me back to Deling? The issue kept me awake for quite a while. My head started to hurt so I laid down on the bed and the next thing I knew, it was a brand new day.  
  
"Slept well Rinoa?" Zone greeted me as I stepped out of the big room.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for your hospitality." I smiled, almost forced to. I still can't believe the man standing right before me wants to kill my dad, but then again. Dad started all of this..  
  
"Something on your mind?" Zone said as if he was reading my mind.  
  
"No, nothing." I lied.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Zone moved his vision to the bag that was on my shoulder.  
  
"Um well, I already bothered you and Watts for one night, I really don't want to bother you guys again." I didn't know where should I go, but I know I'm not just going to sit around in a train all day.  
  
"No, no, no. You're not bothering us at all. It's kind of dangerous out there these days." Zone quickly shook his head, "...Things are going on." I could hear his implicate in his phrase.  
  
"Really? What's happening?" I asked in an innocent tone, trying to get Zone to acknowledge me of the 'things' that are going on.  
  
"Why don't we join breakfast with Watts and we'll fill you in?" Zone quickly replied.  
  
"Sure. Thank you." I followed Zone to another room in the train, feeling happy that I will soon find out what are they really planning yet frightened that what they said last night might be true.  
  
"Morning Rinoa! Morning sir!" Watts was already there, a table filled with food was put neatly together in front of me.  
  
"Thank you guys. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." I can never say enough thanks to these kind people, at least to me.  
  
"It's nothin'. I hope you like what we prepared though." Zone smiled as he pulled out a chair motioning me to sit.  
  
"So.. What's going on?" I quickly changed the topic back to what Zone was talking about.  
  
"Oh.. Well, remember how I told you that Timber is taken over by Galbadia but the resistances in Timber have made many attempts to retain Timber's independence?" Zone started.  
  
"Mm-hmm." I nodded as I took a sip of the milk.  
  
"Well the general of the Galbadian army is coming next week and lots of resistance are planning to.. Kill him. I've been thinking about it also." Zone went straight down to the point. I choked on the milk as he finished off his sentence.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zone was quite curious to my reaction.  
  
"I got the tissues!" Watts quickly handed me some tissues.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Watts."  
  
"Anyway back to what I was saying. General Caraway, pardon me that's the general of the Galbadian army. He's coming to Timber next week, supposedly 'negotiate' with the citizens here try to talk us into surrender to Galbadia and stop fighting them." Zone continued, "But we'll never surrender! In fact, I'm pretty sure all the resistances have been informed about this and are planning on retain Timber's independence for good this time."  
  
"What do you mean?" I need to know more than that.  
  
"Well once we get General kidnapped or killed, Galbadians will fear us and perhaps leave us alone!" Zone replied.  
  
"But wouldn't that angry the Galbadian President and causing a war between Timber and Galbadia?"  
  
"Perhaps. But it's a risk we have to take! Timber is under no one's control and we'll listen to no one!" Zone increased his tone, "Ahem, sorry."  
  
What am I going to do? These people really hate dad and Galbadia, this battle seems inevitable. But the real question is, which side am I on?  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was all right. I realize it's kind of short compare to the other ones. That's because I've decided to make shorter chapters so you guys won't have to wait as long as you did! (That was REALLY long..-.-;; sorry again!) Again thanks for reading! I will try to squeeze time from school and update as soon as I can! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A week passed so quickly as if it wanted me to face the problem purposely.  
  
"Today's the day!" Zone said to himself as he made his way out of the train with Watts and I following behind. "Timber is going to regain its independence! Aren't you excited Watts?"  
  
"Yes sir! Definitely Sir!" Watts said cheerfully. I was walking quietly with them, didn't know what to say.  
  
"Something wrong Rinoa?" Zone noticed I was excessively quiet, "Aren't you happy that we're finally getting rid of those Galbadians? After we regain Timber's independence, perhaps we can help you out with your hometown!"  
  
"Of course I'm happy." I smiled, almost faked it. If Timber really becomes independent today, am I really going to be happy? I shook my head as we kept walking closer to the crowd in front of us, didn't want that to be added up to the problems I already have.  
  
"By the way what town were you in? You've never mentioned anything about it." Zone asked me curiously, which made me speechless.  
  
Deling, that's where I'm from. But I can't let them know.. I'm from nowhere; I had no home. "I.." I didn't know the right answer, seemed like I had no other choice but to tell them the truth.  
  
"Look sir!" Watts exclaimed to my surprise and pointed to the crowd. Phew... saved by Watts. I sighed.  
  
"Isn't that General Caraway?" Zone focused his eyes trying to see the man that was coming out of Timber Maniacs, who was surrounded by a large group of people.  
  
I quickly looked over to the direction that Watts was pointing to, and I saw him. I didn't know whether I was happy to see him, still mad at him or feel sorry for him.  
  
"It is him sir!" Watts said.  
  
"Yeah it is. He's finally here." Zone turned to me, "Look Rinoa, that's General Caraway, the man that lead his army to Timber years ago and took away our freedom." Zone's teeth clenched and his hand rolled up into a fist as he looked at the man who biologically was my dad. Zone and Watts hurried to the crowd as dad started his speech, I looked to the crowd, didn't want to expose myself by going toward it but eventually I did because a couple of Galbadians came closer to me from behind.  
  
"Hello all Timber citizens. I General Caraway and the Galbadian army come in peace. We recommend you all stop the fighting with the Galbadian soldiers, it will only harm yourselves." General Caraway started with his speech.  
  
He never has anything nice to say. It's all about war and winning, doesn't he know anything else? I looked away from him, the feeling of anger came back to me as I reached up to my neck and grasped the necklace for some reason.  
  
Chatters began to arise from the crowd as General Caraway took a good look in the crowd. He didn't say anything for a while, I was wondering what he was doing so I looked up; He was handing a Galbadian a piece of paper. What is he up to now? I didn't put any more thought into that piece of useless paper.  
  
"Please Timber citizens, settle down." He began with his speech again, I wanted to get out of there and stop listening to him but I had no choice. I looked away with annoyance shown on my face. "It is useless fighting against Galbadia. At the end you will only harm yourselves so I ask you to stop fighting with the Galbadians and give in to us. There is no way you could win."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Zone said silently, clenching his fist. "Watts, prepare to move in." Watts nodded as Zone instructed him. I felt my heart raced, the man who supposedly was my dad was standing right in front of me and he was going to get killed, am I really just going to stand here and watch him die? I began to worry as Zone and Watts slowly sneaked out of the crowd.  
  
"Rinoa just stay here in the crowd, you'll be safer." Zone said to me before him and Watts vanished into the crowds completely.  
  
Suddenly an urge of saving my dad came to me, but was swept away as the scene of my 4th birthday and the big argument replayed itself in my mind. No way I'd forgive him... for taking mom away from me. He took away the mother's love I deserved... He killed innocent people who had nothing to do with war... He took away Timber's freedom... He took away everything this little town once had... No way... There is no way I'd ever forgive him for what he did. I squeezed my eyes tight trying to control the tears that were able to make its way into my eyes and almost streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Excuse me. You! Turn around!" I heard someone rudely spoke to another person behind me. I turned around to see what was going on; A Galbadian was looking at a girl about my age and seemed to be comparing it with a piece of paper. I gasped softly as I realized that piece of paper was a portrait of me. He's searching for me! He knows I'm here?! No! I'm not going back! I've got to hide. I quickly turned around and started walking away from the Galbadian.  
  
"Hey you! Don't move!" I heard someone called, wasn't sure of who was being called I speed up my pace, "You! In the blue! I told you not to move!" I stopped, still with my back turned to them, I tried to think of what I should do right now. As I panicked inside a gloved hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around only to find that Galbadian with my portrait in his hand. I tried to hide my face by turning back to my old position but his hand was so strong I couldn't move my shoulder.  
  
"Let me go! What are you doing?" I shook his hand off my shoulder, looking at the ground making an attempt to hide him from recognizing me.  
  
"What am I doing? Look up! No questions!" He ordered me. There is no way out of it now, he's going to find me and he's going to take me back and punish me for running away... No... I'm not leaving here, not with Timber still under Galbadia's control! Tears finally streamed down my face, I began to sniff softly as the Galbadian soldier slowly raised my face with his hand and studied my face and the paper he was holding.  
  
"You! It is you! Miss Caraway! I apologize for my rude manner!" The Galbadian soldier quickly saluted me as he gathered up all the resemblances between me and the portrait, which was put on my desk. It was a gift that was given to me by dad on my 14th birthday, although he did a lot of things trying to make me happy the feelings I had for him were still the same.  
  
"You still remember there is a Miss Caraway?" I took out my missy attitude, as I know that's the only way of making him to obey me.  
  
"Yes Miss Caraway." The Galbadian said with fear in his voice, I could tell he was shaking.  
  
"Good. Now be quiet, rip off the paper and tell Caraway you never found me." I ordered him.  
  
"Uh.." The soldier stammered, "Sorry miss but I cannot do that. It is against General Caraway's orders. I'll get killed!"  
  
"And what makes you think I won't kill you?" I tried threatening him, hoping that he'll leave me alone.  
  
"What?!" The soldier went down to his knees as he began to shake even harder. "P-Please Miss Caraway, just g-go back with Gen-General Caraway. He d-doesn't want to hurt you." He said out loud causing everyone around us turning their attention to us rather than dad who was still making his useless speech.  
  
"Get up! Keep your voice down!" I whispered to him as gasps came from the crowd. I looked up to see everyone backing away from me with shocked expressions on their face.  
  
"Please everyone! Don't be afraid of me! I'm on your side!" I cried out to them but no one seemed to listen.  
  
"Her! She's in the crowd trying to kill us!! Death to you Caraways!" A man shouted from the crowd.  
  
"You shut up! Don't you dare talking to Miss Caraway like that!" The soldier stood up and threatened the man.  
  
"Shut up. Did I allow you to talk?" I hissed at the soldier.  
  
"S-sorry Miss Caraway." The soldier backed away.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" I heard Zone's voice from the distance.  
  
"Her!! She's Caraway's daughter!!! She's on his side and she's trying to kill us!!!" Someone shouted out loud as Zone and Watts made their way to the front of crowd and saw the shaking soldier behind me.  
  
"Rinoa? What's going on?" Zone wondered.  
  
"You! Don't you dare call Miss Caraway by her first name! Only General Caraway is to call her that. Who do you think you are?!" More soldiers gathered behind me, almost forming an army of my own.  
  
"Rinoa? Caraway's daughter?!" Watts repeated in astonishment.  
  
"Please Watts, I can explain." I tried to explain my situation but the words just won't come to me. I struggled for the right words as Zone looked at me in a cold expression.  
  
"You.. You were trying to trick us all along.. Tricking us from killing your father, tricking us from regaining Timber's independence! YOU LIED!!!"  
  
A/N: ^_^;; I hope this chapter was alright. After this father daughter reunite will probably come the Seifer x Rinoa part. If you don't like Seinoas I'm so sorry! ^_^;; But that's how it was planned in the game. After that you guys all know... TA-DA! Squall comes in! And it's the whole game through Rinoa's POV...MAJOR spoilers and I have LOTS of work to do.. -.-;;; Please review!! ^__^ (Damn gotta study for that chemistry unit test tomorrow...) 


	6. Chapter 6

**I believe I haven't updated this fic for nearly a year, but by chichiri's-girl's request, here's the 6th chapter! It is specially dedicated to chichiri's-girl also =) I honestly didn't think anyone would've wanted an update on this... lol**

  
  
Chapter 6 

"Why? What did we ever to you other than treat you like a friend? Huh? I want an explanation now, and it better be good." Zone stood there and glared at me. I was then surrounded by the crowd. Hundreds of eyes were all on me, expecting a response. 

Amidst the pressure, I opened my mouth and was going to start my explanation until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder as the figure came close from behind me. It was him. I broke away from him. "What do you want?!" I yelled at him, I couldn't help myself but to let the tears fall down. 

"Rinoa, I think it's about time you go home. Timber is not the place for you to stay. Come, we're going home." He ordered me. 

"Home? I have no home. I don't know you... get away from me!" I backed away from him, and grasped my ring by my neck as I softly sobbed to myself. 

"Rinoa, stop being stubborn. If you don't come with me willingly, then I have to use force on you. I'm sure we both don't want that." He said in a calm tone, but the pressure was unbelievably strong. 

"What rights do you have to order me?" I looked at him, feeling my shoulders shake as I inhaled. 

"Rinoa, stop acting like a child! I am your father and you will do as I say! Come, now!" The tone in his voice got stronger. 

"I'm not going with you... I'm never going back again. I've joined the 'Timber Owls' to defend for Timber. You're not my father, you have no right of telling me what to do." I replied in the calmest tone I could afford. 

"What are you doing? Get her!" He ordered the Galbadian soldiers that were standing around me. 

My eyes widened as a bunch of soldiers ran at me, with no expressions on their face. I knew there was only one thing on their mind. Get me. 

I gasped as I turned around and ran as fast as my feet allowed. The crowd backed away in fear, some even shrieked in terror. I heard groans and cursing behind me; the soldiers had obviously been pushing people around to make their way through the crowd. I ran pass Zone and Watts. In Watts's eyes I saw shock, and tiny bits of sympathy. In Zone's eyes, I saw nothing but hatred. 

It was as if my body just gained 50 pounds, I started to slow down and eventually I was captured by the soldiers. Two of the strongest soldiers put their hands on my shoulders and spun me around, then forced my arms around my back as if I was a criminal they've just captured. 

The crowd moved away making a clear path for the king to come through. I glared at him with only one thought in my head. I'm not going back, even if I have to die. 

"Rinoa," he said in a calm tone before clearing his throat, "it's time you stop running away. You are a Caraway and no matter you like it or not, you're coming back with me." 

"What's going to happen if I don't want to?" I said with an almost suicidal tone. 

It was then his eyes were filled with fear, he paused for a second. Shocked by the determination in my voice. Of course he didn't want to lose his posture, he then searched for the calmness in his voice and replied, "You don't have a choice." 

"Ha!" I laughed out loud, causing some people around me to think I might've gone nuts, "That's what you want me to think." 

I struggled for all the strength and free space that was available for me. When I felt the soldiers's grasps losing its grip, I took the immediate moment and swung myself hard on one of their sharp pointed weapons. I felt the pain going through my whole body; sending cold chills down my back. I looked to the ground and stared at the blood dripping down. I looked up at him, who was unable to move from the shock. 

His eyes were as big as they can go, his mouth opened in the shape of an O. The crowd was silent in fear. Zone and Watts were also terrified. But I didn't care. I looked at the only man that I ever hated so much, and a smile slid across my face. A smile that obviously sent cold chills down his back. 

"Quick! Idiots! Get that thing out of her now!" He ordered the soldiers. 

As soon as the soldiers let go of me, I broke out and using the little strength I had in me, despite the pain, I pulled out the weapon. I looked at the blood stained knife, looking at my own reflection. I closed my eyes as the scene of the fire... the cries... mom... in front of me. I felt tears swimming around in my eyes as I opened them, letting the tears cascading down, and screamed "I hate you!" before I stabbed the whole thing through my body. 

Then the world was just a blur of red. Screams and shrieks were slowly fading. With my hands still grasping on the weapon, I fell down on the ground. The crowd was a panic; there were people running everywhere. This is it... this is my last moment. Mom... I'm coming. I saw Zone's face with disbelief and shock, knowing that all the hatred and betrayal he saw in me was gone; I closed my eyes with a smile as the world went pitch black. 

  
  
**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for the terribly short chapter! But my mom's really rushing me to get going on that science project, which isn't due for another week -_-' but whatever. Also this chapter was picked up in the middle of the half that I did probably last year lol, need some time to get the inspiration back. Longer chapter next time! Promise! 


End file.
